


「路澯」听话 Ver.1

by Sourplum_D114



Category: ROCHAN - Fandom, SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourplum_D114/pseuds/Sourplum_D114
Kudos: 1





	「路澯」听话 Ver.1

金路云是SF高中的知名混混，整天被教导主任叫到办公室训话写检讨，看到他的人都要忍不住嘀咕一句：“长了一副好学生的样子，人怎么这么浑啊？”

金路云除了学习，在学校里什么都干，打架惹事已经是家常便饭，偶尔揪揪女同学的辫子相比来说已经不算什么了。但是好在他从不在课堂上扰乱班级纪律，上课期间除了睡觉就是看着课本发呆，老师对于这个自我放弃的学生也处于半放弃状态了。

但是对于青春期的男生女生来说，金路云具备了超级领袖和梦中情人的一切必备素质，个子高挑长相帅气、亲和力甲等、运动能力突出、路见不平拔刀相助......当然，除了不学习这个最大最致命的缺点。

姜澯熙是实打实的好学生，担任9班的班长，学习好待人温和有礼，人可爱又不失正经，是老师和同学们的掌中宝。

姜澯熙对于金路云说不上讨厌，只是不那么喜欢，对于这种不是同一条路上的人来说，姜澯熙选择无视。但是金路云是蛮喜欢姜澯熙的，可爱极了，每次路过他的位子，都要忍不住摸摸他柔顺的蘑菇头。但是姜澯熙每次不是躲开就是若无其事地看一眼金路云，金路云觉得这样就已经很满足了。

大概谁也没有察觉，暗暗的情愫在金路云身上种下了种子。

“班长，金路云在操场打架！”  
姜澯熙慌忙感到操场的时候发现金路云揪着另外一个男生的领子，手已经握成拳头抬到对方面前。姜澯熙只觉得太阳穴突突地跳，冲过去把金路云拉开，一路拽着金路云的手腕带回了班级。

后来姜澯熙也纳闷儿，自己也没用多大力气，怎么一下子就把愤怒中的金路云拽过来了呢。  
“你怎么回事？”

金路云垂了垂眼，瘪着嘴没说话。姜澯熙有点生气，面对面前装乌龟的男生，他丝毫没有法子。“你不想学习可以，但是别给我找麻烦，要打架出去打，别在学校打。”  
金路云耸了耸肩，表示知道了。一整个下午，金路云都表现得很安静。课上姜澯熙许是觉得有些过意不去，时不时地转头往金路云的位子上看，不知为什么，他总觉得金路云的眼神像是一只受伤的大狗，有点可怜。

此后，金路云还是会在学校打架，只不过频率降低了。姜澯熙还是受班里同学委托急急忙忙地去拉架，只不过当他再拽着金路云的衣袖时，金路云会甩开了：“关你什么事，不用你管我。”

姜澯熙没想到金路云会对自己生气到大吼，尴尬之中脾气上来了也跟金路云对着吵架，两人本来就不熟的关系变得更加微妙。

放学了，学生们接连地涌出校门。姜澯熙慢吞吞地收拾完书包，若有所思地走出了校门，姜澯熙觉得自己最近的心情很奇怪，准备从小路慢慢走回家。

但是当他走到胡同里，看到了金路云把一位漂亮的女生推在墙上亲吻，女生的一条腿蛇似的缠上金路云的腿。姜澯熙没见过这种场面，呆站在离他们不远的地方。金路云余光瞥见了姜澯熙，只觉得好笑，于是轻轻推开那女生，示意她离开，女生不情不愿地三步一回头走开了。

“班长，看什么呢这么入神？”金路云不怀好意地朝姜澯熙走过去，姜澯熙话也不说就准备离开。

“去哪儿？来了还想走？”金路云一把拽过姜澯熙，推到墙上，捏着姜澯熙的下巴就吻了上去。反应过来的姜澯熙使劲推攘着，金路云又把姜澯熙的双手手腕紧紧箍住，姜澯熙才没有反抗的余地。姜澯熙被吻得喘不过气，只得支支吾吾地从嗓子里传来抗拒的声音，金路云放开他的嘴巴，在他耳边轻轻吹气，“亲吻漂亮女孩子硬不起来，一碰班长就硬到不行了呢。”

姜澯熙愤懑地一下子涨红了脸，试图抬腿顶金路云的胯下，金路云一手钳制住姜澯熙的腿。“这么快就等不及了？”

金路云调笑地看着姜澯熙愤然的可爱脸庞，另一只手从姜澯熙校服衣摆伸手进去抚摸他的侧腰，温热柔软的手掌激得姜澯熙原本光滑的皮肤起了一层细密的小疙瘩，忍不住地抖了抖。金路云把姜澯熙青涩地反应尽收眼底，顺着腰线往上游走，在姜澯熙胸前停住了，探险似的揉捏起来，变揉捏边在姜澯熙耳边舔咬，“澯尼的奶头像女生一样一碰就硬啊。”

姜澯熙一脸屈辱地咬着嘴唇，不愿让蜜声冲破喉咙流出齿间。金路云转战下方，隔着校裤揉捏姜澯熙的分身，不一会儿就硬挺起来。姜澯熙忍不住地喘粗气。  
“求你了...”  
“求我什么？”  
“放过我...”  
好不容易得到的猎物，金路云好笑地吻了吻姜澯熙的头顶。

“至少...别在这里...”  
“放心吧，没人过来。”金路云说着，一把扯下来姜澯熙的裤子姜澯熙“啊——”地一声叫了出来，不知道是碰到已经挺大的性器吃痛的叫声还是惊吓的叫声。

“澯尼叫的真好听，但是还是要小声点哦！”金路云半提醒半嘲笑的说着，手指往姜澯熙后庭探去。姜澯熙不停地求饶，脸上爬满了泪滴，金路云轻轻舔舐，故意又暧昧地说“哥哥会轻点的”。姜澯熙的后穴已经开始分泌体液，金路云有点惊讶于眼前这个乖巧学生的身体，“澯尼原来跟我一样，是同一类人呢。”一根手指顺着体液轻易进入，被肠肉紧紧咬住，动弹不得，金路云在里面艰难又熟练地探索，寻找姜澯熙的敏感点。

“啊—啊——”一按到某一个点，姜澯熙突然大叫起来，甜蜜的呻吟终于一泄而出，前方的肉棍也抖了抖，接着喷涌而出。金路云一脸笑意地看着姜澯熙，觉得自己捡到宝了，一边又伸入手指继续扩张。

扩张到入口的软肉忽闪忽闪地邀请自己时，金路云掏出早已硬到发痛的肉棒，长驱直入地开拓姜澯熙的后穴。姜澯熙的身体很软很暖，小嘴一般紧紧吸住金路云的分身，夹得金路云又痛又爽。

“除了我还有人操过你么？”金路云发狠似的朝着深处进攻，一次比一次操入更深的地方。

“没有——啊——没有了”姜澯熙的话被断断续续呻吟隔断，他被操干地一晃一晃的，仿佛下一秒就要溺水，后背被粗糙墙面划的生疼，腿不自觉的缠上金路云的腰，紧紧夹着。  
“小骚货。”

金路云把姜澯熙翻了个面，双手掐着对方柔软的腰肢，在屁股上不断撞击，肉欲的声音在胡同里显得格外淫荡，金路云忍不住地在姜澯熙饱满的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，引得姜澯熙后穴又收紧了一些。姜澯熙双手无助地撑着墙面，乳首被粗糙的墙面磨得又痛又痒，忍不住自己玩捏了起来，龟头也时不时碰到墙面，又硬挺了几分。

金路云佯装生气地把姜澯熙的手反剪，“澯尼原来这么骚啊，没人碰你就自己玩，自己的时候没少这样吧？”

“呜呜...没有...我错了...啊...帮帮我...”

面对姜澯熙梨花带雨的可怜请求，金路云狠了心一般地不理会：“哥哥只弄澯尼后面，澯尼也能射。”

姜澯熙前面得不到解决，难受地哭出了声，后穴强烈又迅速袭击的快感不断冲击他的理智，在男人身下辗转承欢的羞耻又让他无法冲破心理防线，眼泪簌簌地顺着脸庞流。金路云发现姜澯熙走神，放慢了抽插速度，又索性拔出来，硕大的龟头惩罚似的在姜澯熙后穴打转。

姜澯熙察觉到后穴的空虚，体液顺着粉嫩的穴口慢慢流出，姜澯熙感受到瘙痒和空虚后，扭动屁股邀请金路云挺硬粗长的肉棒，可是金路云就是没有动作。  
“嗯...哥哥...进来好不好...”

“去哪儿？”金路云刻意装傻，存了坏心思要折磨眼前的人。  
“哥哥进来，澯尼需要哥哥。”姜澯熙快要急得流眼泪，还是说不出金路云想要的骚话。

“哥哥这就进来。”金路云大发慈悲，挺身重新进去了温柔的肉穴，层层软肉包裹着性器，无数张小嘴吮吸着金路云的分身，让他欲罢不能。“哥哥放过你一次，下次这样不好使了哦。”说着，加快了冲击的速度，一下一下直顶深处的花心。姜澯熙只觉得舒服，这种不能受自己掌控的感觉让他觉得无助又刺激，野外的环境更让他激动又快乐。丰满的屁股感受到了金路云的热情，不自觉的也随着金路云的节奏在他跨前挺动，肉棒划过敏感点还引发阵阵痉挛。

“我们班长只有这个时候最听话啊。”金路云的脑袋靠在姜澯熙耳边，轻轻撕咬耳垂，说完这句话，姜澯熙后穴开始用力收缩，忽的抬起头，每一根发丝都向后仰去，除了被汗水浸湿的鬓间。金路云察觉到姜澯熙又要泄了，用手指堵住马眼，“不可以自己先射哦，等我一起。”

姜澯熙快要泄洪的欲望被突然割断，惹得一阵惨叫般的呻吟，后穴还在不断地接收着撞击，甚至来的更加猛烈。金路云狠狠地撞了数十下，松开性器提起姜澯熙的腰双向地撞击在一起，两个人一起泄了出来，姜澯熙射精过后的后穴依然紧紧绞着金路云的肉棒不放，咬得金路云又硬挺了一点。

金路云奖励似的给了姜澯熙的后脑勺一个吻。  
“听话的小孩有肠吃，走吧，去我家。”


End file.
